It is known to secure several structures to one another by mean of clips. Usually, several clips are necessary to secure a given structure to another one. It is sometimes difficult to arrange all the clips without interference between them when several structures are to be secured to one another in a narrow space.
JP2007-168492 discloses a securing device for fastening a center panel to the body of an instrument panel. The securing device comprises a clip with two fastening pawls, formed in the center panel. The instrument panel has a hole. When the center panel is mounted to the body, a first fastening pawl cooperates with the edge of the hole for fastening the center panel to the body. In case the vehicle is submitted to a front impact, the first fastening pawl may disengage from the hole. In this case, the second fastening pawl is arranged to cooperate with the edge of the hole and prevent the center panel from becoming completely separated from the body.